


A Tom For A Tom

by sexbornpoison



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tom For A Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Kurtbastian Week (The one almost a year ago) - 'Alternate Universe'

“Were there others?”  
  
“Mmm what?” Sebastian mumbled, barely acknowledging his assigned partner and boyfriend as he continued stirring the potion in front of them while cross checking the list of ingredients.  Though Sebastian was a guy who barely opened his books and preferred to create new ways to irritate Kurt or make him blush, the tall Slytherin was particularly meticulous about Potions and this characteristic earned him a spot in Snape’s obnoxiously short list of favourites, being a Slytherin obviously helping. There was something that drew Kurt to see Sebastian every time his boyfriend behaved like this, his focus intense and doctrinaire, a complete contrast to Sebastian’s reckless demeanour and penchant for having “fun”. Not that Kurt would complain about the latter.  
  
Kurt looked around the room, checking to see if anyone might be eavesdropping before he whispered, “You were peeping on me bathing in the Prefect’s bathroom for a month, Seb! I can’t help but think if there were other instances-“  
  
“Thinking about us in the tub now, are you? If you’d only tell me the new password, perhaps I’d join you. Every night.”  
  
“Sebastian!”  
  
“Something you’d like to share, Mr. Hummel?” Snape’s nasal voice drawled out behind them, causing Kurt to sit up straighter, eyes wide in shock at being caught.  
  
“If you’d rather gossip than help your partner out, then get out of my dungeon Mr. Hummel. Otherwise, make your pathetic little self useful and brew that potion. Twenty points from Gryffindor.”  
  
From his peripheral vision, Kurt saw the youngest Weasley boy shoot him a glare as he muttered conspicuously to ‘the boy who lived’, “I swear Harry, I bet my Chudley Cannons bed sheets he’s only helping out his Slytherin boyfriend win the House Cup this year.”  
  
The redhead’s accusation was cut short as Snape smacked his head with a heavy textbook, earning a whimper from the Gryffindor.  
  
“Get back to work! That includes you, Mr. Weasley. Another potion you fail to brew and I’ll kick you and your dim-witted soup of a brain out of my class! Fifty points from Gryffindor!”  
  
Beside him, Hermione rolled her eyes in Ron’s direction and gave Kurt an apologetic look, shrugging in understanding. They shared a knowing smile a moment later, their thoughts moving from their common disinterest with Quidditch to their own boyfriends, both from the same house. Turning back to his snickering boyfriend, Kurt ignored the triumphant look on his face and unrolled a parchment of paper, reciting the rest of the instructions. He’ll just have to extract the information out of Sebastian another time.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
“That ferret is insane, Kurt! How is lingerie for witches an appropriate monthsary gift? It’s like he deliberately ignored all my hints at that book I was telling him about!” Hermione complained as they sat together over dinner, most of Gryffindor seated far from them, busy fawning over the Gryffindor team as the members psyched themselves up for the upcoming match later that evening. Kurt spared a glance at the blonde boy across the hall, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched Draco and Sebastian share a booming round of laughter, causing the witch beside him to groan in exasperation. Kurt had no doubt that Draco had shared the same story with his fellow Slytherin, though the dissimilarity of their reactions proved quite comical as a ghost of a smile emerged from his face in amusement.  
  
“Tell me about it. That meerkat beside him was peepi-“ Kurt began before stopping his own complaint. Hermione may be one of his closest friends, but he wasn’t comfortable with sharing  _that_ area of his life to anyone yet. This included Sebastian himself, whose only retort when Kurt brought it up once was,  _“Seriously? You can’t talk about sex with the guy you’re having sex with? You realize this makes you crazier than that time Madam Malkin agreed to design suede robes with hippogriff feathers for you?”_  
  
Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione inquired, “What was Sebastian doing?”  
  
His fellow Gryffindor had that same look on her face when she wanted to know the answer, leaving Kurt with no choice but to switch gears unless he wanted to taint Hermione’s perception of the Prefect’s bathroom. He ignored the minuscule voice in his head telling him that Draco might have beaten him to it anyway.  
  
“Oh! I completely forgot to tell you! I was in the library the other day and I think I saw that book you were talking about” Kurt said, smiling softly at his friend as he watched Hermione’s expression change from curiosity to delight. Hermione was many things but gullible wasn’t one of them. He lucked out this time, apparently.  
  
Hermione squealed as she gathered her things, kissing Kurt lightly on the cheek as she hurried out of the hall, screaming, “Send me a patronus before the match starts! You’ll know where I am!”  
  
Kurt chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm before he breathed out a sigh in relief. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, finding Sebastian already staring at him. The taller boy smirked then winked, standing up as his teammates disturbed the tranquillity of the Great Hall by cheering for the team, stoking the players even further. An idea suddenly crept into his mind, causing Kurt to have a smirk of his own as he returned the wink and stood up, strutting out of the hall. Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion, staring after the alabaster-skinned boy before joining the rest of his house.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
“Good work today, Smythe” Draco called out as he left the locker room, leaving Sebastian alone as he prepared to shower.  
  
“Likewise, Malfoy” Sebastian replied, removing the rest of his gear and tossing his dirty Quidditch robes in the direction of his bag as he stepped into the shower cubicle. He raised his arms and pressed them on the wall in front of him, allowing the jet of lukewarm water to crash on his body, relieving the tension and soothing his aching muscles. Snatching the bottle of shampoo on the side, he squeezed the substance onto his palm and lathered it before massaging his head, smiling as the scent invaded his nose. Kurt may be too stubborn to admit it but Sebastian knew he secretly loved his hair, especially after Sebastian used this particular shampoo. Whenever he had the chance to, Kurt would run his fingers through Sebastian’s hair and he’d lean in closer when they cuddled, undoubtedly sniffing the aroma from his crown.  
  
He basked in the glory of their victory, recalling how the entire Slytherin house was roaring in triumph as the team jumped out of their brooms to celebrate. He thought of Kurt who he had seen smiling proudly at him, his bushy haired friend shooting their blonde teammate the same look, earning glares from their own housemates. He grinned as he thought of ditching the celebration that was definitely taking place in the common room in favour of having his own form of celebration tonight with his boyfriend. He continued to shower in peace before a muffled giggle shook him out of his reverie. Sebastian turned back to scowl at the offending voice, yelling out a, “Who the fuck is it?”  
  
Kurt stepped out behind one of the lockers, revealing himself in a silk robe with a matching smug grin on his face. “Is that how you greet your boyfriend?” Kurt purred, untying the robe as he let it fall off of his frame, leaving him as equally naked as Sebastian and walked a few steps closer to the boy under the shower. Sebastian’s jaw momentarily dropped at Kurt’s uncharacteristic deed, his eyes raking in the expanse of exposed flesh before looking back up at Kurt, a smirk beginning to appear on his face. “How long have you been watching me?”  
  
“Long enough. Congratulations, by the way.”  
  
“Thanks. Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to join me?” Sebastian asked as he traced a finger down his chest, moving further down his wet torso before grabbing his rapidly hardening dick. His grin stretched even wider on his face as he watched Kurt’s eyes follow the trail his hand had made.  
  
“I don’t know. You seem pretty content there yourself” Kurt teased, though the husky quality in his voice gave away his own desire for the other wizard.  
  
“Fuck that, I want my prize” Sebastian growled. He stepped out of the cubicle and pulled Kurt towards the shower, causing the shorter boy to shriek in delight. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pressing his lips against Sebastian’s quickly before chuckling.  
  
“I can’t fucking believe you were watching me, babe” Sebastian said, the easy grin back on his face though his eyes had taken on a darker shade of emerald. He moved his hands from Kurt’s shoulders down to his waist, pressing them even closer as the water continued pouring over their bodies.  
  
“Mmhmm. Wonder who I got it from.”  
  
“Oh fuck you.”  
  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Kurt murmured, his hands beginning to assault Sebastian’s head as he massaged it.  
  
“Oh fuck yeah.”  
  
“It would be rude not to show up at your own victory party though, your housemates are probably celebrating with butterbeer and that stuff from the Weasley’s right now…”  
  
“Oh fuck them. I’ve my own celebrating to do right here.”  
  
Kurt’s giggle was drown out by Sebastian’s mouth pressing against his, the results of being peeping toms being thoroughly enjoyed by both boys for the rest of the evening.


End file.
